Tales of Warriors: Dark Shadows
by SukiMikora
Summary: Book 1 of Tales of Warriors. This is a ToS/Warriors crossover. The SIRA has made a gateway to a new dimension, and Lloyd and co. cross it. As they end up in the Warriors world... things get strange, and what's worse, Dark Forest is planning an attack! More inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Warriors

Dark Shadows

Hi, I am SukiMikora, and this is a new fanfic. I am posting this in the Tales of Symphonia section, instead of ToS/Warriors crossovers, because if I put it there, it might never get read. So anyway... summary: Our old heroes of Aselia, are living in peice, until they are asked to be used for a small test in the Sybak Imperial Research Academy. Aapparently, they have created a gateway to an alternate dimension, and have asked our heroes to cross it. As they decide to do as asked, they end up in a situation they never even dreamed of. They are now cats, by a lake. They soon discover that there are four cat Clans living on the lake, and the Clans need their help. The Dark Forest cats, now known as DeathClan, are planning war on the living Clans, and StarClan. The Clans need our Aselian heroes to help save them. As they agree, they separate into different Clans, learning the Warrior Code and what Clan life is like. What will become of the Clans, and the Aselians? Read and find out. (Takes place a few years after The Last Hope).

**ThunderClan  
-**

**Leader:** Ashstar- Gray tabby tom with white paws

**Deputy: **Snowheart- White she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom; Blind

**Warriors: **Shadowclaw- White tom with black paws, ears, and tail

Flameheart- Orange tabby tom  
Apprentice: Lightpaw

Ivypool- White she-cat

Dovewing- White she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom

Bluetail- Grayish-blue she-cat

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Cinderheart- Gray she-cat

Whitepelt- White she-cat

Sandfur- Sandy tom

Oakfur- Brown tabby tom

Pineclaw- Brown tom

Sparrowpelt- Brown tabby tom

Breezetail- Twin brother of Sparrowpelt

**Apprentices: **Lightpaw- White she-cat with golden paws

Featherpaw- Silver she-cat

**Queens: **(None)

**Elders: **Brambleclaw- Brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- Brown tabby she-cat

Leafpool- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws

Spiderleg- Black tom

Graystripe- Gray tom

WindClan

Leader:Silverstar- Sliver she-cat

Deputy:Windclaw- Sandy-colored tom

Medicine Cat:Hawkheart- Brown tabby she-cat

Warriors: Cloudfur- White tom

Birdclaw- Gray tom

Breezepelt- Black tom

Crowfeather- Black tom

Ravenclaw- Black tom

Eaglefeather- sandy she-cat

Robinwhisker- red tom

Apprentices: (None)

Queens: Cedarfur- Sandy she-cat

Elders: Onewhisker- Sandy tom with white paws; former leader of WindClan

**ShadowClan**

Leader:Darkstar- Black tom

Deputy:Shadowpelt- Dark gray tom

Medicine cat:Littlecloud- Small white tom

Warriors: Tawnypelt- Tortouishell she-cat

Applefur- reddish-brown she-cat

Stoneclaw- gray tom

Leafheart- Calico she-cat

Apprentices: (None)

Queens:(None)

Elders:Blackfoot- Huge white tom with jet-black paws

**RiverClan**

Leader: Lakestar- gray tabby she-cat with silver swirls around eyes

Deputy: Fishtail- Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Willowpelt- Brown tabby she-cat

Warriors: Reedtail- Reddish tom

Waterfur- gray tom

Lilyfur- greenish-gray she-cat

Lizardfur- greenish-gray tom

Snakeheart- Gray tom

Leafwhisker- gray she-cat

Dapplefur- toirtoushell she-cat

Prologue  
-

Zelos sat on his couch, watching his TV. He had nothing else to do, really. Everyone else was also at his house, having fun doing weird random stuff, like watching Lloyd do the Chicken Dance. Zelos shuddered as he remembered that mental image. Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up. It was the Sybak Imperial Research Academy!

"We have built a gateway to a new dimension," the scientist was saying. "And we chose you and your friends to try it out."

Zelos was now shaking with excitement. This was gonna be FUN!

He rushed off to go tell his friends who were in his room being crazy.

"Guys! The Sybak Imperial Research Academy has made a gateway to a new dimension and we're trying it out!" he exclaimed as he burst in the door. Colette rushed over to him.

"Really?!" she gasped. Zelos nodded.

"C'mon, everyone, let's go!" he shouted enthusiasticly as he shoved everyone out the door and headed to Sybak. Lloyd still had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Zelos, what the Hell is going on?!" Lloyd asked, slightly irritated. Zelos smirked.

"You'll see!" he said as they continued walking. They reached Sybak quickly, and walked straight into the academy, where there was a glowing portal in the middle of the room. A scientist pointed to it.

"Go in!" he said excitedly. Zelos and the others did as they were told, but almost immediately after, everything went black.

When Zelos woke up, he felt a little different. Like, he wasn't.. human, anymore. He shrugged and sat up. When he looked to his right, he nearly jumped at what he saw. It was a cat his size! It had brown fur, and was sleeping. Zelos cautiously poked it, and it opened one eye.

"Huh? What?" it murmured, sitting up. It was obviously a male. He stared at Zelos and blinked.

"A cat...? My size...?" he said, cocking his head to the side. Zelos backed away.

"Who are you?" he questioned. The cat smirked.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine," he said simply. Zelos' eyes widened.

"Lloyd?!" he questioned. The cat stared at him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Zelos suddenly looked down at his hands. They weren't hands any more... they were paws! He also had fur! Bright red fur! He stared at Lloyd.

"Lloyd, it's me, Zelos! We're... we're cats!" he said, shaking. Lloyd stared down at himself, and he had the same reaction. That is when they noticed other cats sleeping around them. Zelos walked up and poked a black cat that he guessed was Sheena. When she opened her eyes, she nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Giant cat!" she yowled. Zelos put a paw on her mouth.

"Shush, Sheena. It's me, Zelos, and we are all cats," he said smoothly. Sheena's eyes widened, and she stared at herself.

"Meep..." was all she said.

The process was repeated with the others, until everyone had found out. Now, a description of each cat:  
Colette: White she-cat with golden paws, ears, and tail, and blue swirls around eyes and on both flanks

Lloyd: Brown tabby tom, has a blue crystal on paw

Zelos: Red tom, has blue crystal on chest

Sheena: Black she-cat

Ratatosk: Yellow tom, has red eyes

Marta: Sandy she-cat

Emil: Yellow tom

Presea: Small pink she-cat

Genis: White tom

Raine: White she-cat

Kratos: Dark red tom

Yuan: Blue tom

Regal: Very muscular blue tom

Seles: Orange she-cat

Once everyone had woken up, Zelos stood on top of a rock.

"Let's go deeper into the forest!" he yowled. As of that time, they were right by a lake shore. Everyone nodded in agreement, and fell into step behind Zelos. Suddenly, he heard the sound of more cats approaching. Suddenly, three cats emerged from some bushes. Their pelts were bristling.

"You are on ThunderClan territory!" they spat. Zelos and the others just stared, dumbfounded. All three of them were she-cats. Zelos got an idea, and stepped forward.

"No worries, ladies, we come in peace. We are sorry for tresspassing, but we somehow ended up here, and we don't really know much about this place," he meowed. The fur on their back went back down a little. The cat in the lead narrowed her eyes.

"You don't smell like Clan cats," she muttered. "Where do you come from?"

Zelos opened his mouth to reply, but it was Kratos who answered.

"We come from far-off. We are travellers, but we were taken here somehow," he said. The cat in the lead stared at them.

"Quite a lot of you," she commented. "Have you heard of the four Clans that live around the lake?"

The newcomers shook their heads. The cat in the lead turned to her companions.

"Ivypool, Cinderheart, let's take them to camp," she meowed. The two other cats nodded.

"As you wish, Snowheart," they meowed. The three cats turned and walked in the opposite direction, and the Aselians followed. As they came to a gorse tunnel, Snowheart stopped.

"This is the camp entrance. Be careful not to let the thorns snag your fur," she meowed. She then crouched and went through the entrance. The others followed. Snowheart leaped up some rocks, to a higher rock with a cave. She turned to everyone else.

"Come on up. I will introduce you to Ashstar," she said calmly. The other cats followed her up the rock, and into the cave. Inside the cave, laying on a clump of moss, was a gray tom. He lifted up his head and jumped when he saw Lloyd and the others.

"Who are they?" he asked, the fur along his neck rising up. Lloyd stepped up.

"We come in peace. We don't know how we ended up here, but we just ended up by the lake, when we met your friend here," he said, pointing at Snowheart. Ashstar's fur began to lie flat again. The newcomers introduced themselves.

"So you say you are not a threat?" he said calmly. Lloyd and the others nodded.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked. Lloyd shook his head. Ashstar and Snowheart exchanged whispers, when Ashstar looked back at them.

"Would you like to... join ThunderClan?" he asked. Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Snowheart said there were four Clans... could you explain the traits of each Clan?" he asked. Ashstar nodded.

"Very well, then," he meowed.

"ThunderClan are feirce and strong. Our muscles are thick, and built for fighting. We run through dense forest, and we hunt mice, voles, shrews, and birds," Snowheart explained.

"ShadowClan are close to our build, but their pelts are normally dark, and they are best at sneaking through the shadows. They are very skilled fighters, and it is hard to defeat hunt the same prey we do, plus rats and snakes," Ashstar meowed.

"RiverClan cats have thick pelts, and are built for swimming. They are good at fighting in water and swimming. They can easily drown cats from the other Clans. They are the only cats that swim daily. They hunt fish, frogs, snakes, and lizards. Mostly fish," Snowheart said.

"WindClan cats are skinny and sleek. They run across open moorland, and are good at dodging attacks. They are extremely fast. They hunt rabbits, birds, and mice," Ashstar meowed. Lloyd looked at his comrades.

"Who joins what Clan?" he asked, a spark in his eyes. Zelos stepped forward.

"I will join ThunderClan," he said.

"As will I," said Lloyd.

"RiverClan is for me," said Presea.

"Same for me," purred Genis.

"I will join ThunderClan," said Raine.

"I say RiverClan," said Regal.

"ThunderClan, definately!" said Colette.

"ShadowClan," said Sheena.

"ThunderClan," said Ratatosk.

"WindClan," said Marta and Emil in unison.

"WindClan," said Seles.

"ShadowClan," said Yuan.

"ThunderClan," said Kratos.

Ashstar nodded at them.

"Those of you joining different Clans, tell them that those Clans were reccomended for you by Ashstar, and that you have an interest in Clan life," he meowed. They all nodded, and Lloyd, Zelos, Raine, Ratatosk, Colette, and Kratos remained, while the others left.

"ShadowClan territory is the very dark forest area with pine trees," Ashstar called out.

"RiverClan lives by the river," Snowheart called.

"WindClan is the open moor," yowled Ashstar. Everyone who was leaving nodded, and walked off. The remaining cats just sat and stared at eachother. Ashstar walked out of the den, to the edge of the rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. More cats spilled into the clearing and gathered in front of the huge rock. Ashstar motioned for the newcomers to come out. They did so, and stood beside Ashstar.

"ThunderClan, I would like to welcome new cats into our Clan," he said, nodding at Lloyd and the others. "They have an interest in Clan life, and would like to join us. However, though they are old enough to be warriors, they must go through apprentice training, first."

Lloyd and the newcomers exchanged glances. Ashstar looked at Lloyd.

"Lloyd, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Lloyd nodded.

"Yes," he said. Ashstar nodded.

"Alright, then. And the proper response is 'I do.' From this moment on, you will be known as Brownpaw, and your mentor will be Sparrowpelt," he meowed. A brown tabby tom walked up and stood beside Lloyd, who was now Brownpaw. Ashstar turned to Zelos.

"Zelos, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he questioned. Zelos nodded.

"I do," he meowed. Ashstar nodded at him.

"Good. Then from this moment on, you will be known as Redpaw, and your mentor will be Sandfur," he meowed. A sandy-colored tom walked up and stood beside Zelos, now Redpaw. Ashstar turned to Colette.

"Colette, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Colette's eyes were full of excitement.

"I do!" she said. Ashstar nodded at her.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Goldenpaw, and your mentor will be Whitepelt," he said. A white she-cat came up and stood beside Colette, now Goldenpaw. Ashstar turned to Kratos.

"Kratos, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Kratos nodded.

"I do," he responded. Ashstar again nodded.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Foxpaw, and your mentor will be Pineclaw," he said. A brown tabby tom walked up and sat beside Kratos, now Foxpaw. Ashstar turned to Raine.

"Raine, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Raine nodded.

"I do," she meowed. Ashstar nodded at her, just like with the others.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowpaw, and your mentor will be Breezetail," he meowed. Raine, now Snowpaw, turned to him.

"Wait," she meowed. Ashstar stared it her.

"Do you have a healer position?" she asked. Ashstar nodded.

"You wish to be a medicine cat apprentice?" he asked. Snowpaw nodded.

"Yes," she said calmly. Ashstar nodded at her.

"Then your mentor will be Jayfeather," he meowed. Raine dipped her head. A tabby tom came up and sat next to her. His eyes.. had no pupils. Brownpaw stared at him.

"Why don't you have pupils?" he asked. Jayfeather looked at him.

"I am blind," he sid simply.

"Oh..." said Brownpaw. Ashstar then turned to the last cat. Ratatosk.

"Ratatosk, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Ratatosk slowly nodded.

"I do," he meowed. Ashstar nodded at him.

"Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sunpaw, and your mentor will be Oakfur," he meowed. A brown tabby tom came up and stood beside Ratatosk, now Sunpaw.

"Clan dismissed," said Ashstar, as he headed back into the den. The new apprentices sat there, while something unexpected happened.

"Brownpaw! Redpaw! Goldenpaw! Foxpaw! Snowpaw! Sunpaw!" came a chorus of voices. THe clan cats were calling their names. Brownpaw and the others shrank in their fur.

"What's going on?" Brownpaw asked Snowheart. Snowheart put her tail on his back.

"Don't worry, they are just celebrating new apprentices. It is custom," she purred. Brownpaw eased up a little. Redpaw leaped down from the rocks, and the other new apprentices followed. Snowheart came down, too.

"That is the apprentice den," she said, pointing to a small cave-like den. Brownpaw nodded. Foxpaw took the lead and headed to the den.

"Come on, let's get sleep. We've been up since 2:00 AM," he said. The other Clan cats looked at him in confusion, while his companions nodded and followed him into the den. They were greeted by a young white she-cat and a silver she-cat of about the same age.

"Hi!" said the white she-cat. "I'm Lightpaw!"

"And I'm Featherpaw!" said the silver she-cat. Brownpaw nodded at them.

"Brownpaw," said Brownpaw. Lightpaw purred.

"We know," she said. "We were at your ceremony."

Brownpaw layed down and put his head on his paws. The others did the same, and ended up falling asleep.

The next morning, a paw prodded Redpaw in the side.

"Meh... go away, I'm tryin' to sleep," he said, irritated at being woken up. He opened opened one eye, to see Sandfur standing over him.

"Wake up, Redpaw, it is time for training," he meowed. Redpaw put a paw over his nose.

"Go away," he growled. Suddenly, he felt teeth gripping his scruff and dragging him. He growled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up," he growled. He got up and faced Sandfur. The sandy tom had amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Heh, you remind me of me, when I was an apprentice," he laughed. Redpaw just sat there.

"I want some food..." he complained. Sandfur laughed.

"You need to hunt for the Clan, first," he said. Redpaw's mouth dropped.

"But... why?" he asked. Sandfur flicked his tail.

"Queens, Warriors, and Kits eat before apprentices," he meowed. Redpaw just stared at his mentor.

"That's weird..." he meowed. Sandfur laughed again.

"Come on, let's train," he meowed.

As they came to a sandy training hollow, Brownpaw and the others were already training hard with their mentors. Sandfur led Redpaw down to the others. All that was missing was Snowpaw and Jayfeather. The others stopped their training and greeted him.

"Hi, Zelos!" Goldenpaw purred. Redpaw shook his head.

"I'm Redpaw now, remember?" he said. Colette wrapped her tails over her paws.

"Oh, right... sorry," she mewed. Redpaw flicked his ears.

"Okay, guys, training time," Sandfur meowed. Sparrowpelt nodded. The mentors stood in a line, side by side. The apprentices did the same. Sandfur looked at them.

"Alright, pay attention, and I will teach you a new move," he meowed. He leaped into the air, then flipped, claws stretched out, as he slashed the air. He landed neatly on all four paws.

"Try that," he told the apprentices. Redpaw tried doing it, but fell flat on his face the first time. However, after a few tries, he got it right. The warriors taught the apprentice different moves, and they trained until the afternoon. At about that time, Sandfur raised his tail.

"Alright, that's enough for today," he said. He turned and beckoned with his tail for Redpaw to follow. When they returned to camp, Snowheart came up to them.

"Sandfur, I need you to lead a border patrol. Take Redpaw, Brownpaw, Goldenpaw, Sparrowpelt, and Whitepelt with you," she meowed. Sandfur nodded, and Redpaw noticed that the other named cats were right behind him. Sandfur took off into the woods, and Redpaw and the others followed. They walked to the border, until a strange scent came to Redpaw's nose. It smelled like... other cats, but... different.

"We are at the ShadowClan border," Sandfur explained. Redpaw pricked his ears as more cats appeared through the trees. He noticed Sheena, Yuan, and two other cats. A gray tom and a calico she-cat. Sandfur raised his tail.

"Stay back, and do not cross the border, he hissed softly at the apprentices. Redpaw, however, still ran right up to the border.

"Sheena! Yuan!" he called. The two other cats stopped for a minute. Sheena walked up to Zelos after a minute.

"Hi, idiot Chosen," she said. Redpaw caught some affection in her voice.

"Hi, Sheena!" he greeted. Sheena layed her ears back against her head.

"My name is Ravenpaw, now," she said. "What is yours?"

"Redpaw," Redpaw replied, standing erect and looking proud. Ravenpaw purred and rubbed her cheek against his. Redpaw was stunned for a moment.

"Take care of yourself, Redpaw," Ravenpaw meowed. "And, nice name."

Redpaw smiled at her. Until he heard the call of the gray ShadowClan warrior.

"Ravenpaw! Back away from the border! ThunderClan are a different Clan. We do not have chit-chats with their warriors, except for at gatherings!" he hissed. Ravenpaw laid her ears against her head.

"Okay, Stoneclaw," she mewed. "I'll see you at the next gathering, Redpaw."

With that, the black she-cat walked up to the gray warrior, and the patrol left. Suddenly, Redpaw ran forward a little.

"Yuan!" he called. The blue tom looked over his shoulders.

"Hm?" he answered.

"Kratos is Foxpaw now," said Redpaw. Yuan smiled slightly.

"And Lloyd is Brownpaw, Colette is Goldenpaw, Raine is Snowpaw, and Ratatosk is Sunpaw," Redpaw announced. Yuan flicked his ears.

"I am Bluepaw," he meowed, before walking away to join his clanmates. Redpaw then turned and bounded over to Sandfur.

"I told you not to cross the border," the sandy warrior hissed. Redpaw crouched down and laid his ears against his head.

"Sorry... but, I didn't cross it, I went up to it... Ravenpaw and Bluepaw are friends of mine," he said. Sandfur sighed.

"Alright then... time to patrol the RiverClan border," he meowed. He bounded off, followed by the rest of the patrol. As the forest got less thick, Redpaw noticed a smell of fish and water.

"This is the RiverClan border," Sparrowpelt said. Redpaw then noticed four other cats on the other side. It was Regal, Presea, Genis, and three other cats! Two gray toms, and a tourtoishell she-cat. This time, Brownpaw, Goldenpaw, and Redpaw ran up.

"Regal, Presea, Genis!" Brownpaw called out. They turned to look at him. Genis was and Presea were the only ones that actually looked like apprentices. They were the youngest, after all. Genis' fur bristled with excitement.

"Lloyd!" He shouted as he ran up to the older tom. Brownpaw shook his head.

"I'm Brownpaw now," he said. Genis smiled.

"I'm Cloudpaw!" he said. Brownpaw put his tail on the younger tom's back.

"It's good to see you again," he meowed. "How's life in RiverClan?"

Genis flicked his ears.

"Fun! I get to swim, and eat fish!" he meowed. Brownpaw noticed Sparrowpelt wrinkle his nose.

"So, what's your new name, Presea?" Brownpaw asked the pink she-cat. She just flicked her ears.

"Flowerpaw," she meowed. Brownpaw turned to Regal.

"And you?" he asked.

"Rainpaw," he answered. Brownpaw flicked his tail.

"Zelos is Redpaw now, Colette is Goldenpaw, Ratatosk is Sunpaw, and Raine is Snowpaw," he said. Rainpaw dipped his head.

"Nice to know," he meowed. One of the gray tom walked over to Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, and Flowerpaw.

"Come on, let's go," he meowed. He turned and stalked off, and the rest of the RiverClan patrol followed. Sandfur then led his patrol to the WindClan border. When they arrived, they noticed more cats on the other side. Marta, Emil, Seles, and three other cats. A black tom, an sandy tom, and a brown tabby she-cat. Redpaw and his group ran up.

"Seles!" Redpaw called out. The orange she-cat turned to face him.

"Oh, hi, Zelos!" She greeted. Zelos purred.

"I'm Redpaw now! And Lloyd is Brownpaw, Colette is Goldenpaw, Ratatosk is Sunpaw, and Raine is Snowpaw," he said. Seles purred.

"I am Flamepaw," she purred. Zelos purred back.

"What about you, Emil?" he asked. Emil's ears went flat against his head.

"Uhh... Lightningpaw..." he mewed awkwardly.

"I'm Mousepaw!" Marta meowed. The black tom drew his ears back.

"Leave ThunderClan alone, they are not friends until the gatherings," he meowed. Mousepaw, Lightningpaw, and Flamepaw looked at Redpaw's patrol apologetically.

"Seeya," Mousepaw mewed, as she followed the black tom away from the border. Sandfur led the ThunderClan patrol back to camp. As they entered camp, they noticed Sunpaw and Foxpaw by the fresh-kill pile, along with Snowpaw and Jayfeather. Sunpaw had his head tucked against his chest, and a paw on his stomach. Foxpaw had a paw on his shoulder.

"Sunpaw, listen to Jayfeather, okay?" he meowed. Redpaw ran up, followed by the other apprentices.

"What's going on?" he asked. Foxpaw turned to him.

"Sunpaw ate a bad mouse, and now it's making him sick," he explained. Jayfeather was leading a very sick-looking Sunpaw into the medicine cat den. Redpaw followed. Sunpaw was now laying with his head on his paws. When Redpaw walked in, he looked up slightly.

"Oh... h-hey, Redpaw," he mewed. The yellow tom really sounded sick.

"Damn..." he mewed as he clutched his stomach with his paw. Jayfeather walked over, carrying some berries in his mouth. He set them beside Sunpaw.

"Eat those, they will help," the blind medicince cat instructed. Sunpaw bent down and ate them. He let out a small groan as he coughed a little. Snowpaw looked at Redpaw.

"Go have some food or something," she meowed. Redpaw stared at Sunpaw.

"And end up like him? No thank you," he meowed. Snowpaw sighed.

"Apparently that mouse had been in the fresh-kill pile for days, and went bad. I found maggots hidden inside of it, when I inspected it when Sunpaw started feeling sick," she meowed. "Find something fresh."

Redpaw turned and went to join his friends at the fresh-kill pile. He picked out a mouse and inspected it. When he knew it was fresh, he started eating it. As nightfall came, the apprentices went into the apprentice den and fell asleep.

X3 Long chapter, I know. Well, did'ja like it? Did'ja hate it? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Warriors  
Dark Shadows

Okay, ppl. Here is chapter 2 of Tales of Warriors! Prepare for WindClan battle! :3 Whoop whoop! Anyway... Redpaw, disclaim me!  
Redpaw: SukiMikora does not own ToS... but she DOES own ToW.

Also, ChocoMint, I didn't put this in crossovers, cuz I wanted people to actually see it and read it. I also did profiles because that is what they do in the Warriors books. Ya get used to it. Now, I didn't say this last chapter, but please, no flames. I hate flames. I accept constructive criticism, but not flames. Anyways... on to the story!

Chapter 1

Redpaw woke up the next morning, to the sound of cats screeching. He jolted awake, and woke the others up. They ran out of the den, to find ThunderClan fighting with WindClan and RiverClan! It was an invasion! Redpaw ran and threw himself on top of a yellow tom, and without thought, slashed his face. Then, he noticed the other tom's fear-filled eyes. He then recognized who he was attacking.

"Lightningpaw?!" he hissed. Lightningpaw whimpered.

"Please, let me go..." he mewed. "I didn't plan this... it was Silverstar..."

Redpaw released his grip.

"Fine," he muttered. Lightningpaw sprang away from him. It was then, that he noticed a small white tom pounce on him.

"Cloudpaw!" he hissed. He slashed at the younger cat, and threw him off. Cloudpaw shook and snarled.

"This win will be for RiverClan!" he hissed. He slashed at Redpaw, who leaped backwards. Sunpaw poked his head out of the medicine den. He was, sadly, still sick from the bad mouse from the other day. However, he walked out of the medicine den, and flung himself at Cloudpaw.

"Back off, brat!" he hissed. Cloudpaw slashed at him.

"This victory will be for RiverClan!" he hissed. He kicked Sunpaw right in the stomach, and sent the sick tom flying. He hit the ground hard.

"Ugh..." he moaned, as he struggled to get up. Cloudpaw pounced on Redpaw again.

"Give it up, you little brat," Redpaw hissed through clenched teeth. He threw the small white apprentice off again. However, Cloudpaw attacked him, once again. This time, Brownpaw stepped in. He hurled himself at Cloudpaw and hit into his side, knocking him away from Redpaw. The two toms began wrestling in the grass. Redpaw then saw Lightningpaw fighting Sandfur. The yellow tom leaped on top of the warrior, pinning him down. Redpaw yowled and threw himself at Lightningpaw, and pinned him.

"Back away from my mentor!" Redpaw yowled, as he slashed the other tom across the face. Lightningpaw whimpered and kicked Redpaw off. He then turned and ran to hide in some bushes. Redpaw snorted.

"Coward," he growled. He then noticed a flash of orange hitting into him. The orange cat slashed his face madly, and snarled. He recognized her as Flamepaw.

"Flamepaw?! Attacking your own brother, huh?" he hissed. She hissed back and slashed his shoulders. Suddenly, he heard more yowls, and ShadowClan appeared. But instead of attacking ThunderClan, they attacked the RiverClan and RiverClan warriors. Redpaw turned and saw Ravenpaw attacking Cloudpaw.

"Ravenpaw!" he exclaimed. She sank her teeth into the back of Cloudpaw's neck. Redpaw watched as she shook her head and flung him across the clearing. She then pounced on Sunpaw, forgetting that he was ThunderClan and not WindClan or RiverClan.

"Ravenpaw! He's ThunderClan!" Redpaw yowled. Rvenpaw released her grip and ran off to go fight a RiverClan cat. Suddenly, Redpaw's paws were swept off the ground as a blue muscular tom barreled into him, pinning him down.

"Rainpaw!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Are all of you traitors?!"

Rainpaw snarled at him.

"Loyalty to the Clan comes first," he snarled. He then hit Redpaw on the head, hard. Everything went black.

Redpaw woke up in the medicine den, and opened one eye to see Snowpaw staring at him.

"You took a good blow to the head, Redpaw. Luckily, you were not seriously injured," she said softly. Redpaw sat up.

"What about the others?" he asked. Snowpaw dipped her head. Everyone else is mostly fine. But... we lost one warrior..." she meowed solemnly. Redpaw pricked his ears.

"Who did we lose...?" he asked. Snowpaw sighed.

"Lionfur," she mewed. Redpaw became aware of another cat behind him. He turned to see Jayfeather staring at him.

"Lionfur died protecting Snowheart from Lightningpaw of WindClan," he meowed gravely. Redpaw dipped his head.

"If only I hadn't let Rainpaw defeat me... I could've stopped a loyal warrior's death!" he meowed. Jayfeather had a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"In the life of a warrior cat... death in battle is very common, especially when tensions between the Clans are high," he explained. Suddenly, Sunpaw walked into the den.

"Jayfeather, do you have any more Juniper? My stomach is hurting again," he mewed. Jayfeather nodded.

"Snowpaw, go fetch some Juniper for him," he told his apprentice. Snowpaw nodded and went to get it. Jayfeather turned to Redpaw.

"You're lucky to be alive. Sandfur saved your life after you were knocked out. Rainpaw was about to do a killing blow," he said gravely. Redpaw sighed.

"We used to be friends," he said softly. Snowpaw wrapped her tail around Redpaw.

"I know... the Clan life has changed them, but it has not us. They may be traitors, but ThunderClan's hearts are still pure," she said softly and comfortingly. Redpaw twitched his ears, and said nothing.

Redpaw sat at the fresh-kill pile with his friends. It was one moon since the battle, and everyone had recovered by now. Another thing... it was a gathering night. The Clan was getting ready to make the trip to the gathering Island. Ashstar called up his clanmates, and the headed out through the gorse tunnel. Redpaw and the others were excited. It was their first gathering! When they arrived there, Redpaw noticed that RiverClan was there, too. The RiverClan cats shot hostile glances as the ThunderClan warriors. Even Cloudpaw. Redpaw noticed a sad look in Brownpaw's eyes. He walked up to him.

"Yo' Bud, cheer up! It's gonna be a fun night!" he meowed cheerfully. Brownpaw twitched his ears a little.

"Yeah... I guess so," he answered. Soon, WindClan arrived, followed by ShadowClan. Redpaw noticed Ravenpaw with the ShadowClan cats. He ran up to her.

"Ravenpaw!" he purred. Ravenpaw slightly smiled at him.

"Hi, Redpaw," she greeted. Redpaw saw Brownpaw cautiously sit next to Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw twitched and hissed.

"Go away, ThunderClan fox-dung!" he spat. Brownpaw was taken aback. He flattened his ears against his head and walked off.

"Let the gathering begin!" called Ashstar. The other leaders nodded in agreement.

"Ashstar, you go first," Darkstar meowed. Ashstar nodded.

"Prey has been running fine in ThunderClan, and there are currently no foxes or badgers, or dogs," he meowed. "But, we were recently attacked by both RiverClan, and WindClan!"

Redpaw slid out his claws.

"Shut up, ThunderClan scum!" Silverstar hissed. Ashstar just continued on.

"And, we have six new apprentices. Behold, Snowpaw, Redpaw, Sunpaw, Brownpaw, Foxpaw, and Goldenpaw!" he yowled. ShadowClan began calling out the new names, but neither WindClan or RiverClan joined in. Silverstar stood up.

"My turn!" she yowled. "Prey is perfect in WindClan, and we have three new apprentices! Behold, Flamepaw, Lightningpaw, and Mousepaw!"

The Clans began cheering out the new names. Darkstar stood up.

"My turn. ShadowClan is living in perfect situations. We have plenty of prey, and our only enemies are other Clans. And, we have two new apprentices! Behold, Ravenpaw and Bluepaw!" he yowled. All the Clans began calling the new names. Now, Lakestar stood up.

"All is fine in RiverClan. We have three new warriors. Welcome, Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, and Flowerpaw!" she announced. The Clans cheered the new names. Suddenly, Darkstar stood again.

"Oh, and I have another announcement to make," he meowed. "We found some new cats interested in Clan life, but don't know which Clan to join. Alice, Decus, show yourselves."

Redpaw and all the Aselians gasped as they saw a white she-cat with pink paws, ears, and tail tip step out of the crowd. She also had golden swirls all over her. She was followed by a blue tom.

"Judging by the meeting from tonight... I want to join ThunderClan," Alice yowled. Decus nodded.

"I will join ThunderClan, as well!" he meowed. Ashstar nodded.

"Alright then, come with us," he said, as they left the gathering.

Yeah... so that's it. Not as long as last chapter X3 Anyways, plz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of Warriors  
Dark Shadows

Hiya peeps. 'Tis SukiMikora! New chapter, yay! X3 Sooo... anyways, now we have Alice and Decus! How FUN. Let's see how this unfolds! This will be hilarious.. okay, Alice, DISCLAIM ME!

Alice: -Growling- SukiMikora does not own Damn ToS or Warriors.

Alice! Watch your language! So.. on to the story!

Chapter 3

Redpaw was sleeping in the apprentices den. It was the morning right after the gathering, and he had been forced to share a nest with Alice and Decus. He felt a paw prodding his side, and looked up to see the blue tom.

"Go away," he muttered. Decus poked him again. Redpaw hissed at him.

"Haha! So, tell us more about ThunderClan," he meowed. Redpaw growled.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he spat. Decus was taken aback.

"Oh, c'mon! Please?" He mewed. Redpaw sighed.

"Figure it out for yourself," he hissed. That is when he noticed Alice waking up. Decus ran over and touched his nose to her. Redpaw expected her to hiss and scratch him, but instead, she returned the affectionate gesture.

"What, you two mates or somethin'?" Redpaw joked. Decus nodded.

"Actually, yes," he said. Redpaw looked at Alice to see if she would deny it. She didn't say a word. Decus put his tail over her back.

"I love my Alice," he purred. Redpaw noticed a slightly annoyed look on the she-cat's face, but she didn't do anything. Suddenly, a voice rang through the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone filed into the middle of camp. Ashstar stood on top of the Highrock, gazing down at evetyone.

"Today, we are going to celebrate one of the most sacred ceremonies in Clan life," he meowed. "The making of new warriors!"

All the apprentices gasped and looked at each other.

"Redpaw, Sunpaw, Brownpaw, Foxpaw, Goldenpaw, Lightpaw, and Featherpaw! Come up here," Ashstar meowed. The apprentices' eyes were wide with excitement. They all climbed up the Highrock and sat beside their Clan leader.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

"I do," said the apprentices in unison. Ashstar flicked his tail.

"Then from this moment on, I give you, Redclaw, Sunfur, Browntail, Foxheart, Goldenheart, Lightwhisker, and Featherpelt!" he yowled. The whole Clan cheered the names of the new warriors.

"I would also like to bring in two new apprentices!" Ashstar continued. "Alice, Decus, come up here!"

Alice and Decus climbed up to sit beside the ThunderClan leader.

"Alice, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashstar asked. Alice nodded slowly.

"I do..." she muttered. Ashstar turned to Decus.

"Decus, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked. Decus nodded.

"I do. If Alice is in, I'm in!" he said. Ashstar nodded.

"Then Alice, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw, and your mentor will be Redclaw," he meowed. Redclaw's jaw dropped, but he slowly moved forward to sit next to Rosepaw. Ashstar turned to Decus.

"Decus, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw, and your mentor will be Sunfur," he meowed. Sunfur's eyes went wide, but he went to stand beside his apprentice.

"Clan dismissed," Ashstar announced. Everyone went to do their own thing. Redclaw bounded down from the rock, Rosepaw on his tail.

"So, what're we gonna do?" she meowed. Redclaw sighed.

"Training starts tomorrow," he said. He then turned and headed towards the warriors den. Rosepaw followed him.

"I'm bored," she complained. Redclaw turned to her.

"Go torture a mouse or something," he said. "After all, you always were sadistic."

Rosepaw growled.

"I want to do something fun!" she hissed. Redclaw turned to face her.

"We will train tomorrow. Go... play with Skypaw," he meowed. He turned and walked inside the warriors den. Rosepaw's fur fluffed up.

"I'm not a kit! I don't play!" she hissed. Redclaw plopped down in a bed of moss.

"Go away and do something apprentice-like," he hissed. Rosepaw lashed her tail.

"Like what?!" she growled. Redclaw shrugged.

"Get the elder's ticks. I'm sure they'd love that," he mewed. Rosepaw wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, no way!" she hissed. Redclaw sighed.

"You'll have to eventually, anyway. It is your job, as an apprentice, to care for your Clan," he said. Rosepaw growled.

"So?" she growled. "I don't wanna pull ticks!"

"I didn't, either. But I did it anyway," Redclaw hissed. "Go get the elder's ticks."

Rosepaw muttered under her breath and went to the elders den. Redclaw scowled. _Rude little apprentice, _he thought. _Such a spoiled brat._

About two moons had passed since Redclaw's warrior ceremony, and Rosepaw's apprenticeship. Rosepaw was becoming more and more accepting to the Clan life. She also became a little more obediant. Also, Redclaw noticed something about Goldenheart. She was getting a little bigger than usual, yet she hadn't gotten extra food. Redclaw found it odd. He looked around camp and spotted Rosepaw dozing in the sun with Skypaw. Then, he noticed Sunfur beside him.

"They've changed," he whispered softly. Redclaw nodded. Looking at Sunfur now, he was nothing like he once was. Redclaw remembered back when Sunfur was called Ratatosk. He used to be so aggressive and anti-social... and now, here he was. A loyal ThunderClan warrior. Redclaw realized just how much everyone had changed. He remembered back when Cloudpaw was Genis... and Browntail was Lloyd... and how they used to be best friends. But now... Cloudpaw was their enemy. Redclaw's heart sank as he remembered Ravenpaw... and how she used to be Sheena. She was in a different Clan from him. Would she become his enemy, too? He sighed. He loved Clan life, but he missed his friends. At least a gathering was coming soon.

He was distracted from her thoughts when Rosepaw poked him.

"Redclaw, can we train? I'm bored," she meowed. Redclaw sighed.

"Fine," he meowed. he led her to the training hollow for training.

The sky was starting to get dark, and the full moon shined brightly. ThunderClan was headed for the gathering place. As the cats filed in to the clearing, Redclaw ran up to Ravenpaw, and Rosepaw was on his tail.

"Ravenpaw! Guess what? I'm a warrior now, and my name is Redclaw!" he announced. Ravenpaw purred.

"I'm a warrior now, too!" she mewed. "I'm Ravenheart."

Redclaw smiled at her.

"I have an apprentice, too!" he meowed. He pushed Rosepaw forward. "Rosepaw."

Ravenheart purred.

"Good to hear, Redclaw!" she purred.

"Brownpaw is Browntail, and the others are Sunfur, Goldenheart, ahd Foxheart!" Redclaw announced. Ravenheart smiled.

"Bluepaw is Blueclaw," she purred. Redclaw twitched his tail. He turned and noticed Cloudpaw staring at him.

"I'm Cloudfur now," he meowed. The kid really looked more mature than he used to. Redclaw smiled slightly.

"Congratulations, Cloudfur," he meowed, trying to sound friendly. Cloudfur just twitched his tail.

"I've gotta get back to RiverClan," he muttered. He turned and stalked off to join those fish-pelts. Redclaw's fur bristled. Rosepaw sat next to him.

"That fox-heart!" she growled. "I thought we had a truce!"

Redclaw growled softly.

"We do, but apparently Cloudfur doesn't understand that," he hissed. "He's completely turned his back on his ThunderClan friends!"

Skypaw walked up and sat beside Rosepaw.

"That fluffy white guy bothering you?" he asked. Rosepaw's fur bristled.

"Just go away, Dumbo-Decus!" she hissed. Skypaw looked hurt, and padded away to go join Sunfur, who was talking to Mousepaw and Lightningpaw. Redclaw followed, Rosepaw bringing up the rear. She didn't show it, but she was beginning to look up to Redclaw as a mentor and superior. She was really adjusting into Clan life, and, surprisingly, she liked it. But she still hated being bossed around herself, but enjoyed being bossy. She even bossed around some of the warriors. But, of course, she was normally scolded for it. Yet, she could boss around Skypaw and no one cared. Life in the Clan was fun, she had to admit.

Redclaw padded up to Lightningpaw, Mousepaw, and Sunfur. Lightningpaw nervously twitched his ears.

"Hi, old friends," Redpaw greeted. Lightningpaw hung his head.

"H-hi, Redpaw," he mewed. Redpaw purred.

"I'm Redclaw, now," he meowed. Lightningpaw looked up at him.

"Lightningtail," he meowed.

"Mouseheart," Mousepaw mewed. Redclaw purred. Then, Mouseheart stiffened as Rosepaw approached.

"Hi, Alice..." she said uneasily. Rosepaw twitched her tail.

"Ah, the one who nearly killed me," she hissed. "And the boy her nearly killed my mate."

Mouseheart looked uneasy. She slowly backed away. Rosepaw moved forward, snarling, pelt bristling with building anger.

"You... you fox-hearts! You almost killed my mate, and then me!" she snarled. She unsheathed her claws. Redclaw flinched. He could actually sense her rising anger. She then leaped on top of Mouseheart, biting and clawing.

"Rosepaw! Stand down!" Redclaw yowled. "Tonight is a truce! You can get your revenge on border patrol some other time!"

Rosepaw paused and went to stand beside her mentor.

"Fine," she snarled. "Just you wait, Mouseheart. When next border patrol comes, I'll teach you a lesson!"

Mouseheart whimpered and leaned in on Lightningtail.

"I'm sorry for my apprentice's behavior... I thought I taught her better than that," Redclaw apologized, then glared angrily at Rosepaw. Rosepaw shifted her paws.

"Rosepaw, what do you say to Mouseheart?" Redclaw growled.

"I hate you," Rosepaw replied, staring at Mouseheart. The sandy warrior hissed at the apprentice. Redclaw smacked Rosepaw on the head.

"No," he hissed. "Tell Mouseheart you're sorry."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she growled. Mouseheart just snuggled up to Lightningtail.

Redclaw sighed. He knew that tonight was gonna be a loooong night...

YAY! Another chapter done! WHOOP WHOOP! I love the long chapters X3 Anyways... did ya like? Plz R&R! I also accept constructive criticism.


End file.
